<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poison- eren x reader by stableoftheunstable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492610">poison- eren x reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stableoftheunstable/pseuds/stableoftheunstable'>stableoftheunstable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Arguing, Dialogue, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, ErenxReader, F/M, Frat Boy Eren, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Light BDSM, Modern Era, Music, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Stoner Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Violence, degrading, eren smut, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stableoftheunstable/pseuds/stableoftheunstable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stoner eren&gt;&gt;&gt; you and the usual smoke group hang out but things ended differently this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. only once?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! NSFW- uses degrading, swearing, slapping, pet names used .<br/>for mood playlist look for: pov: you like frat boy eren.<br/>on spotify</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you and your usual smoke group chill as usual but thinks decide to go down hill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edit: hi guys!! this was originally a one shot that i have extended!</p><p>playlist for this story <br/>spotify- skylerco<br/>chap 1-3 pov: you like frat boy eren <br/>chap 4: hitch’s house party </p><p>tiktok: stableoftheunstable</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of your phone gleamed with a text that read "you coming?" Briefly you glanced at your phone before replying with a simple "yeah, be there in 5" grabbing your stuff off your bed you headed for the door and quickly you glanced at yourself in your mirror, your old joggers and random hoodie you found on the floor stared back at you in the mirror. You briefly sighed before leaving your dorm room, after hopping down the stairs you reached Connie's dorm, before you could even knock the door swung open almost as whoever opened it could hear your enduring footsteps and to no surprise Jean lured over you, his eyes almost pierced through your skin, "you look hot" he said as he shot you a cheesy grin. "oh, shut up you perv" your eyes rolled before you pushed him aside, "eesh... sucks to be you Jean," Connie's voice echoed as you walked further into the room. Sasha and Connie laid on the ground unbothered by what was going on around them and Eren sat on Connie's bed scrolling through his phone. </p><p>Without a care you collapsed onto the bed next to Eren, his icy eyes peered at you before gently sighing and went back to scrolling through his phone. "Are we getting high or what, I got places to be." he asked clapping his hands together, Connie shot his head up and directed Eren towards the container kept in a spare draw. "sure, he does," Sasha whispered to Connie followed by the two of them laughing. Fascinated your eyes stayed fixated on Eren's movements, his hair was thrown in a messy bun and the rings on his fingers clanked on the containers. </p><p>With no idea if you actually could you nodded as Eren slid he tray onto your lap, aimlessly you stared at the tray your eyes grew wide as you tried to remember all the times you've seen Connie do it. Noticing your blatant confusion Eren laughed before taking the tray back "I'll do it for you, don't worry princess" he softly chuckled as you felt yourself crawl back into your skin due to embarrassment, as much as you don't want to get butterflies over one of your oldest and closest friends, but you couldn't help but melt under his voice and the little pet name he called you, you and Eren sat their aimlessly looking at each other with what felt like pure and utter lust.</p><p> "Listen lovebirds, eye fuck in your own time" Jean sneered looking at you and Eren, his face displaying his clear jealousy. In the far corner of the room Connie and Sasha who laughed what appeared from Connie's phone. They looked more like a couple than ever his head laid in her lap as she circled his lower back, you couldn't help but feel jealous. Not at them but at what they had with each other it was cute to be honest, they'd always seem happy together and honestly went hand in hand it was a shame they didn't just commit. </p><p>The reflection of the rings on his finger showed a bright gleam as they wrapped around his index finger, the loose sleeve of his hoodie rolled up and a fresh tattoo peered from his sleeve, a Japanese dragon swarmed up his forearm with his veins lightly popping up leaving them on display, his hair was thrown up into a sleek messy man bun showing a freshly cut undercut that shaped his face. You couldn't help but stare at him in all this glory as much as you hate to admit he looked attractive as the lights of Connies room hit him or maybe it was how late it was? But something pulled you into the idea of him, breaking rules, risking it all just for each other.</p><p> By the time you finished swatting the ideas of him from your mind, Eren was done with wrapping the blunt and searched for a lighter. Jean noticed your infatuation with Eren "Eren, do you clean your tongue piercing after every bitch you fuck?" Jean spat out; his face screwed towards Eren. </p><p>Why was he being so hostile?<br/>
You had no clue, yes you had a thing? But that was so long ago, like years ago. Sasha abruptly lifted her head and b-lined her eyes to meet with yours, the two of you tried your hardest to communicate with each other trying not to draw attention to yourself.<br/>
Looking at Jean in utter disgust, “No shit bitch. Of course, I do. Do you wash your hands every time your fingers are deep in a girl?” Eren found the lighter and sat back down. After Eren’s words the room fell flat “Jean please tell me you do.” Connie questioned scared of the answers he may get back. The room paused and all your faces turned to Jean waiting for the obvious response of yes and yet no reply. “BRO, even I wash my hands” Sasha uttered after going over her words, “What do you mean ‘even I wash my hands’ huh?” Connie asked lifting his head from Sasha’s lap. Sasha’s eyes dilated in worry before swiftly saying “I meant ‘I’d’ !!”. Connie, still naive as ever got rid of his confused face and laid back in her lap making Sasha look up and mouth ‘thank god’ before diverting everyone’s attention back to Jean. You giggled at Sasha catching on what she was saying followed her lead on diverting the attention. “That’s just so wrong… all the times I took stuff from your hands-” you couldn’t help the look that grew on your face. “I usually just shove my fingers in her mouth. You know? Let her take care of it” Jean stammered. “And it gets worse... Jean stop talking” Connie shook his head in disbelief. “Jeez I’d hate to be the girl fucking you wow” you stated, “Just for that you’re getting this blunt last,” Eren voiced.</p><p>Following from his words Eren pursed his lips and lit the blunt in his mouth, he softly inhaled allowing the smoke to filtrate his lungs before he exhaled it all back out and his back slumping along with it, the smoke blew in your direction clouding your sight. Through the smoke Eren’s hand reached out to you with the blunt intertwined in his fingers, without hesitation you picked it up and placed it upon your lips you tried to inhale but you felt the smoke roll to the back of your throat causing you to cough it all back up, choking on the smoke laughter from Sasha and Connie echoed throughout. Caving of embarrassment, you handed the blunt to Sasha while trying to regain the saliva back to your mouth. As the smoke cleared Eren asked if you were okay as your eyes drew tears from the failure of inhaling. “You need to relax your body y/n, otherwise it’ll roll back” After being passed round in a circle the blunt ended back in Eren’s hand.<br/>
“Wanna try something?” he asked, the huskiness of his voice coming through. Trusting him you nodded “Follow my lead okay? Don’t tense up okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Eren pulled you closer towards him his cologne radiating onto yours, he took a long hit from the blunt and instead of exhaling he approached your slips and slowly blew smoke into your mouth. At this point you were inhaling the smoke at the same time he blew it towards your mouth. Your body almost froze. You felt beyond intoxicated, Eren rested his empty hand on your bottom lip, slightly pulling it down make it available to intake the smoke. He pulled away revealing the cheesiest grin you’ve ever seen him have, Eren tilted his head down to your ear and whispered “Good job princess” before passing the blunt to someone in the midst.<br/>
A “holy fuck” slipped from Sasha’s mouth as the smoke draped into your mouth, your head filled with thoughts, wishing you could of edged closer to just kiss him. Despite the thoughts you could feel the high start to hit, you traced your fingers up Eren’s bare forearm all the way to his lips and dragged it back down. The whites of his eyes were being dragged by the redness his high pulled on, his hands clung to your waist as you fell onto his broad shoulder. Despite Eren clearly being high he still took his turn hitting it. Each time your body moved along with his. Through the midst you saw Sasha whisper to Connie “But its MY dorm” Connie complained as the two of them stood up with Jean following, “Oh shut up just stay at mine for the night, Hitch is out, ”Sasha winked towards you and mouthed ‘call me’ before closing the door behind her. , Eren's fingers circled your waist ever so lightly, barley caressing your skin, you let out a giggle as his touch tickled at your skin, You peered up at his high blue eyes that looked down at you. The sexual tension grew as you sat in silence. Your mind stayed racing at the thoughts of him, noticing your infatuation Eren moved his had from your waist to your neck his hands wrapped around your neck softly, the warmth of his hands engulfed your neck as the silver rings that wrapped around his fingers sent shivers down your spine. Your eyes followed his veins up his arm before he softly used his index finger to lift your chin up and made your eyes align. Icey blue eyes aligned with yours ; they went from a timid shadow almost into an intoxicating bliss. "can i kiss you?" he softly asked, your heart sunk over the weight of his words as butterflies grew. A smile grew across your face as I violently blushed 'yeah,' you whispered smiling and without hesitation.</p><p>His lips connected with yours, the roughness of his lips against your soft ones, ignited a feeling inside your stomach you melted into the kiss and kissed him back in a slow and sensual kiss, his hand that was pressed against your neck slowly tightened enough for you to still breathe. Trying to not break the kiss you climbed on top of him, dangling your legs on either side of him.  Unknowingly a breathy moan escaped from your mouth to his as the metal of his tongue piercing slipped against yours, instantly you could feel his grin against your lips. His hands roamed from your neck to your waist as he covered your neck in slow yet sloppy kisses, slight groans escaped his mouth as marked your skin. Your arms draped around him as you tugged on his surprisingly smooth hair the cold metal made everything better in your eyes. His hands traced their way down to the wetness that grew in your underwear, "fuck already?" he groaned in-between kisses. His words echoed throughout your mind, as  Eren's hand met your hoodie and he lightly tugged onto it begging for you reassurance. Pulling away from your neck his eyes aligned with yours, your forehead pressed against his. "I want you " he whispered on your skin, his intoxicating charm drove you crazy, "you have me " you replied. </p><p> Without skipping a beat, you guided Eren as he removed your hoodie leaving his hands to crawl against your skin to cup your breasts, your back arching towards the cold of his hands . His calloused fingers unclipped your bra and tossed it towards the side his thumbs ran over your nipples, the contrast between his cold fingers and your warm body made you clench around him. Eren pushed you down until he could latch onto on of your breasts his tongue swirling around your nipple, his cold piercing let a tingling feeling push down your spine. You buried your head into his shoulder as you moaned at his aggressiveness, his dick grew beneath you causing him to curse under his breath briefly. Eren blatantly chose to tease you, softly intoxicating you with every small move. Eren wasted no time pulling down his boxers,  kicking them away while you raised your hips just wanting him buried inside of you as soon as possible. As gently as he could he slipped your underwear off and lowered you onto his  begins to pull in and out of you slowly, getting used to the feeling of your walls wrapped around him, his face scrunched up in pleasure much likes yours, your hands gripping the sheets so tightly and you couldn't help but mumble out Eren's name. "Say that louder Princess, " he groaned as he placed his thumb onto your throbbing clit. You threw your head back, your back following soon after. With Erens eyes glaring at your body up and down you couldn't help but blush more than you already were.  your walls grazed his dick, luring him back in each stroke igniting a flame in his eyes, the burn in his eyes stayed stable trying not to overstep boundaries, noticing this words slipped out of your mouth as he abruptly stroked into you, "is that all you got?" you asked your hands circling his back, your words caused him to slower his pace as the flame in his eyes grew. after waiting for a reaction, abruptly his hand slapped against your already hot skin testing the limits, he waited for your reaction even though you face stared blank in shock, he could feel you pulsate around him. "do you like that?" he asked, with emotions bubbling you nodded burying your face in shame, his spare hand reached your chin pulling it closest to his face, his lips barley touching yours, "use your words princess" the words made his lips graze yours as the pet name went straight to your core. "y-yes i do." you stuttered as he abruptly thrusted into you. Eren chuckled at your face  as he grabbed ahold of your wrists, tightly gripping restraining you marking your skin every way he possibly could. "that's going to mark me, don't go so hard" you groaned, you hated the idea of anyone knowing what was going on, hickeys already cascaded up your neck, you didn't need your wrists printed too. "why, you don't want anyone to know how much of a whore you are for me" a grin plastered over his face, " too bad, people need to know who you belong to princess," he whispered at you ear before softly biting .  the whole time Eren kept his thumb plastered over your clit as you rocked yourself into him making him twitch inside of you, " you feel so fucking good" he groaned, the room filled with sounds and degrading words from Eren turning you on. </p><p>"Eren— i'm so close-" </p><p>"i prefer daddy." His head tilted peering down at your tear filled eyes. " daddy please? just let me-" you moaned out, your words flew out before you could even process what was going on, Sweat dropped down from you forehead and you hair dropped down from the hair bands hold. "god your so messy," he chuckled at the screams that scored through your throat. You could feel yourself hitting your limit, yet holding yourself back at Eren's past demands. "you can cum princess," he tapped at your thigh and seconds after you felt yourself go hazy, white specks flooded your eyes as you felt Eren also hit his limit. Both flushed your eyes lined in silence and all you could say was<br/>
"fuck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tiktok is stableoftheunstable for updates!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one hell of a guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so you ignored him after your first fuck together but he couldn’t help but calling for more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!! you guys loved this and it was honestly just supposed to be a one shot but i decided after the feedback to expand it!! and thanks for all the love on tiktok it’s so weird seeing all the feedback!!  this chapter is a little short but the rest will be longer!!</p><p> </p><p>playlist for this story <br/>spotify- skylerco<br/>chap 1-3 pov: you like frat boy eren <br/>chap 4: hitch’s house party </p><p>tiktok: stableoftheunstable</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fuck?” Eren croaked, with his head against the wall. With the white spots leaving your clouded vision, the feeling of your brief high washed away while your brain attempted to piece the current events. </p><p>“Oh my god” you whispered loud enough for him to hear. Leaving his grasp, you threw what you could find back on with Eren’s eyes following every movement your body made. He watched as you struggled to find balance, your knees giving in at every chance causing a subtle smirk on his face to show. </p><p>Sheer panic grew on your face, along with  heart racing images appearing.<br/>
“This can’t ever happen again, this was all just a one off yeah?” You collected the last of what you stumbled upon- sighing in disbelief in front of Eren. </p><p>Despite seeing your blatant confusion grow in your eyes, Eren’s hand reached out to you slightly pulling you back down. His clammy palms meeting yours, the coldness of the rings actively complimented the waves of heat your body radiated. </p><p>“So i’m just a mistake?” he croaked his bloodshot eyes glared into yours along with the coarseness of his hands scratching against your skin. </p><p>“What we just did was a mistake yeah, it just throws off the whole group.” </p><p>The same time your words left your mouth the idle screen of your phone beamed. Escaping Eren’s grip your eyes looked down reading the notification,</p><p>‘hope you’re having fun ;)’</p><p>Smiling at Sasha’s animosity your mind couldn’t help but review the scenes of what you experienced. It was real, what happened is real, this is real. You fucked Eren, ‘how euphoric’ you whispered to yourself at the ghastly memories. </p><p>Shaking the ideals of him out your mind you presented a faint smile towards him. Eren had his head against a wall, the wisps of his hair escaped the messed bun making them slightly twitch with the light draft that slithered it’s way through. His hands met his face wiping what seemed like a cold sweat, his lips stayed caught between the light grip of his teeth while he murmured under his breath.<br/>
Eyes levelling with yours, Eren unscrewed the tongue bar from his mouth, the sliver metal fell into the callous skin called his hand- the sudden movements causing your eyebrows to furrow in slight confusion. </p><p>“what? i’m at least clean about this shit,” he murmured not even looking up at you. Standing in the middle of the room, all your items laid in one hand; the rush of heat rolled off your body causing you to be more aware of the harsh draft that was causing goosebumps up your body. </p><p>Eren chucked while walking away.<br/>
“oh fuck off, see you later” you flustered while making your way out of the dorm. </p><p> </p><p>“So what happened!?” Sasha intruded while she threw back whatever food she found. </p><p>Moving forward it was a while since you last saw Eren, it’s like every time you appeared he went the other way. As much as you thought it was a mistake you missed him. The lingering feeling he held over you was draining, thoughts of his skin tracking your body made you shiver at night. </p><p>“nope i’m not saying anything” you stated for what felt like umpteenth time. </p><p>“ugh come on it’s been ages, it wouldn’t hurt to tell me something,” Sasha ended up on her knees with her hands crossed together pleading for any type of information. “it’s the least you can do, after i was stuck with Connie all night, gosh is that boy draining” Sasha whined.</p><p>“don’t act like you didn’t enjoy Connie being with you,” you sneered back, your eyes narrowed towards her with a grin pulling to your face. </p><p>“okay, maybe i did… but that’s besides the point! tell me how was the amazing jeager experience” </p><p>“Oh gosh, never call it the ‘jeager experience’ again” your face screwed up at the weird name your mind lingering around the events. </p><p>“All we did was fuck what else can i say?,” </p><p>“Well you can say, where, when, how long, was if bad, were you both high, did you guys cuddle after, are you guys talking now?”</p><p>“you know most of those things, i just don’t see the point”</p><p>“fine, ugh so boring” sasha hopped off from next to you, distancing herself. </p><p>with your eyes watching Sasha your phone  lit up with a notification.  </p><p>*why are you ignoring me?* </p><p>it was Eren. </p><p>awkwardly you rolled over causing your head to bury in the pillow. with your eyes shut you couldn’t help but scream into it. </p><p>pretending nothing happened you happily rolled over sighing. looking up Sasha faced you, her face a whirlwind of confusion and shock. </p><p>“you alright there psycho..” </p><p>“no, no i’m not”</p><p>lifting your phone up you showed sasha the notification. </p><p>“well.. are you?” sasha asked, her hands covering the food leaving her mouth. </p><p>“i don’t think so?” you replied your phone tapping onto your knee</p><p>after battling Sasha with a response you finally settled on one. </p><p>*im not.*</p><p>the text sent leaving the room in silence until a unsettling ping. </p><p>*cool then let’s meet, usual spot at 3*</p><p>*kk, see you tomorrow*</p><p>*no tonight and be alone*</p><p>be alone? his texts ringed in your head, and while watching flourish in distress and confusion, Sasha decided to leave. leaving you confused and more flustered. </p><p>sinking your head into your pillow your eyes drew at the pricked ceiling. were you ignoring him? no it couldn’t be. right? </p><p>you couldn’t deny you missed him. the feeling of his skin on yours. The tiny whispers he left on your body, the coarseness of his lips contrasting against the plushness of yours.</p><p>With the clock rolling, you quickly found yourself glaring at the screen the numbers 2:30 calling at you. Forcing yourself out of your bed you chucked a few pieces of gum into your mouth and a few pumps of a random body mist off your counter and headed to the usual spot. </p><p>Knocking on the door your body leant onto the door, your mind still spinning with empty situations. </p><p>your weight shifted back onto your feet when the door crept it’s way open. A cloud of empty smoke dishevelled your vision </p><p>“good luck bitch” sasha whispered, her catty smile showing while winking. </p><p>after her speech a hand pulled you in shutting the door behind. </p><p>hitting the smoke away from your face you could feel it fill your throat, the sudden quick making you wheeze it up. </p><p>“want a hit?” Eren stood in front of you. His hair rested itself on his shoulders, parted in the middle and some tucked behind his ears. As per usual he had his usual attire of a hoodie and random joggers, it was evident his appearance meant nothing towards you. </p><p>“no i’m fine, hey connie “you asked making your way to the foot of the bed. </p><p>dragging a hit from his lips connie nodded his head acknowledging your presence. </p><p>“connie i swear to god if you don’t hurry the hell up” sasha yelled from behind the door. </p><p>“sasha calm down, it’s 24-hours… it never closes” he argued back “sorry about her, you know how she is with food. see you guys” connie left on his way, sasha’s praise following on. </p><p>Your nails clawed into your own skin as you tried to claw out of the odd tension, Eren’s eyes seemed to open slowly as if he was coming down from a high. </p><p>slow, reverb music played throughout, lights dim and clouds everywhere.  </p><p>“So, what did you need me for”<br/>
you asked, your head stated lowered while you stayed too scared to face his gaze. your feet rocking on the floor </p><p>“why not, we’re cool right” oddly enough you could hear a weird dip in Eren’s speech, his cough masking it. </p><p>“Yeah, of course,” nodding you found yourself sitting at the edge of the bed, your legs slightly dangled at the side.</p><p>“it’s not that deep you know?” his eyes laid on his phone. </p><p>you could only let out a noise of confusion while your eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>“we fucked, that’s all” his words were subtle and calm, no major aggression showed. </p><p>“oh i know,” you muttered gently in pure embarrassment. </p><p>“damn, was i that bad you gotta avoid me?” he joked, his voice lowering at the end. </p><p>“yes actually, i’ve had better” you challenged, his eyes darted back up to you, his face screwing up. </p><p>“oh yeah? not like you did much” eren scoffed, his clear offence showing. </p><p>“i did and can do much” you stated , your arms crossing like a childish school girl. </p><p>“prove it” eren asked </p><p>prove it? your eyes widened in slight shock. do you actually prove it? you could? should you? there was no harm in showing him you’re right. right?  </p><p>“fine i will.” </p><p>with a boost of confidence and the confusion of eren’s face you walked over to him. you found yourself on your knees in front of him tugging at the waist band of his infamous sweatpants. </p><p>listening to your silent orders, eren left the blunt in his mouth while sliding everything down. </p><p>The reverb of the music soothed throughout your ears, the sultriness of the music made everything feel more seductive then it already was. You looked at him through your eyelashes; vision clouded with smoke as he exhaled. </p><p>With the tip of his dick pursed against your lips, your tongue iced around it. A thin layer of saliva coated his tip, taking your time eren body relaxed letting you have free reign over this part of him as the weed’s affected grew in. </p><p>Your hands met his thighs clutching for leverage, your body melted at his hums of approval after every hit he took.  Suna’s head hit the headboard, his eyes stayed closed with smoke blocking upwards. </p><p>In a hazed state eren allowed cock to go further down your throat making your gag reflex fight against it. A mix of a moan and a gagging sound left your throat, </p><p>“Shit, sorry gorgeous ” eren apologised while he felt the coverage of your throat, despite the overwhelming strain that surrounded your throat you bobbed your head along in a specified movement. </p><p>With his teeth gritted, eren watched you inhale a deep breath before you licked from the base of your cock towards the tip, you did so remaining eye contact with the green eyed boy. </p><p>Taking a longer inhale than usual, Eren  held the smoke in his mouth his firm hand greeted your face pulling you off his cock. Removing your mouth, dabbles of drool left your mouth and with Eren’s quick movements it left you no time to wipe it off your face. </p><p>When your face met his, eren cocked up his eyebrow alerting you to open your mouth and stay still, obeying his order you did so while leaving your self on his lap. </p><p>“you know how to do this, open your mouth and lean in”</p><p>Your eyes closed as the white pool of smoke was sucked into your mouth. Instead of exhaling straight, he approached your lips closer; slowly blew smoke into your mouth. At this point you were inhaling the smoke at the same time he blew it towards your mouth. Your body almost froze. You felt beyond intoxicated, eren  rested his empty hand on your bottom lip, slightly pulling it down make it available to intake the smoke. </p><p>“that’s my girl” </p><p>While the smoke evaporated through the air your head followed it in shock, you honestly didn’t feel like this was real, it couldn’t be. Bringing you back down to earth eren indulged you in a sloppy kiss, his mouth didn’t hesitate to crash against yours; the left over drool from sucking him off met his lips making the kiss wetter. </p><p>“maybe you should ignore me more often”<br/>
Eren joked breaking the kiss throughout. </p><p>with his hands laced on your back and the pair of you securing eye contact. a perfect scene was ruined by the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tiktok is stableoftheunstable i hope u enjoyed guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. it’s not so bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>with eren off his high, a new side is shown of him. </p><p> </p><p>“do you really want to fuck me? you can’t run away from reality y/n “</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!! i know i said the next chapter will be long but… the next chapter will be :)<br/>this is more like fluff cause… why not<br/>i’m glad you guys are enjoying this!</p><p>playlist for this story <br/>spotify- skylerco<br/>chap 1-3 pov: you like frat boy eren <br/>chap 4: hitch’s house party </p><p>tiktok: stableoftheunstable</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“fuck” Eren groaned, “sit on my lap quickly,” he hurried, eyeing the hem of your skirt. </p><p>“what? no your dick is out” you loudly whispered </p><p>the knock was heard once again </p><p>with the awkward tension growing, apprehensively you sat on his lap, his cock aligned with your cunt, the forcefulness of one of his hands pushing you down, the other one covering the whimper of pain. </p><p>“be quiet, okay?” eren whispered before kissing your ear. </p><p>nodding against his chest, your hips wiggled about trying to not have so much pressure on your cervix. </p><p>“come in” eren yelled. </p><p>his back braced against the wall, creating a gap between you and him. his hands played with your body under your hoodie. the coarseness of his fingertips traced around your back, caressing around from your waist to your back. </p><p>the door swung open while keys jangled, </p><p>“hey whores!” Sasha sang on her way in.</p><p>“you can’t keep referring to people as whores Sasha! it’s not normal” connie rushed saying after, his head shaking in disappointment.  </p><p>“shut up bitch” sasha replied, her face stone cold at him making him apologise dearly. </p><p>“anyway… i got food, whose mother-fucking hungry!” </p><p>“damn who taught her what swearing is” eren joked behind you. </p><p>looking confused at sasha, you searched for your phone and ran to Sasha’s number. </p><p>*sasha. you love me right?* you texted while ignoring the scene occurring in front  of you. </p><p>*talk out loud i’m literally in front of you?*</p><p>*sasha. you’re cockblocking me :(* </p><p>*i don’t see much blocking going on..* she texted back, her eyebrows raising before diving back in. </p><p>*what does that mean.* you responded </p><p>*you’re already in him, it’s so obvious. plus we heard you*</p><p>reading the words, your face heated up at them leading you to eye direct sasha out of the room. </p><p>“anyway, connie let’s go” she commanded dragging him out the way slowly. </p><p>at this point you could slightly feel his cock twitch inside of you at the same pace your walls contacted. </p><p>the two left earning a sigh of relief from the two of you. </p><p>“so.. what now” you asked turning your head to face him. </p><p>“it’s all up to you gorgeous” eren muttered<br/>
his finger caressed your exposed shoulder. </p><p>just as he spoke your hips slowly started to rock, but was stopped by eren’s hands. </p><p>“nah, you’re gonna face me princess”<br/>
moving his hand from your hip, it glides itself on your neck, pulling your body closer back to his. his inconsistent breathing crawling on your neck, the sound of hidden desperation in his dark voice. </p><p>“you’re not calling the shots here” you shyly commanded. </p><p>your hips moved forward once again, the pace moving slightly faster yet every rock pushing harder. </p><p>and eren stayed quiet, maybe it was for the sheer fact that he couldn’t be asked to teach you to listen or because he’s not going to last much longer. either one, eren allowed your defiance and helped your movements. </p><p>his lips met your shoulder blade while you rode him. his bite marks shocking you, but you felt too hyped up to fuss. not stopping himself he’s teeth played with the supple skin of your neck causing you to yelp in slight pain. </p><p>“oh— did that hurt beautiful?” he questioned with no sympathy. </p><p>nodding against his chest, you picked up the pace.</p><p>“oh, bold of you to think i cared?” </p><p>he smirked into your skin while he snaked his hand to your neck. his arm sat across your chest restricting movements. </p><p>you couldn’t help but think about how hot this was, but all this time you didn’t realise the small vanity mirror on the desk. the mirror faced you, the image of eren all over your neck surfaced; that alone driving your fuel. </p><p>holding onto his thighs for greater leverage, you moved a lot faster than before. you could feel your walls start to pulse around the feeling of his cock. </p><p>“do you really want to fuck me? you can’t run away from reality y/n “</p><p>you can’t run away from reality? what was that supposed to mean? </p><p>with his words slightly spiralling confusion for you, you felt your body give in while your core fell flat, little white specs appeared while your body was fully laid back on eren. </p><p>his arms covered your fully wrapping them around you, his lips placing kisses on your forehead, giving you time to come down from your high. </p><p>with your revision clearing up, you realised how eren wrapped himself onto you. he barley left room for you to wiggle out of his clutch, as much as you wanted to lay in his embrace you didn’t want to do it like this. </p><p>“eren sweetheart, can you let go of me i wanna clean up” you uttered, looking up at him. his eyes weren’t even on you. they were more off to the side, looking at the subtle sunrise that barley appeared through the shades. </p><p>“sorry of course you can” </p><p>his arms left you allowing you to get off him and awkwardly waddle to the bathroom. </p><p>closing the door, you looked at the mess of you. </p><p>“god y/n if only teenage you could see you now.. gosh would the little whore be proud” you said while wiping the rest of you off your thigh. </p><p>hair was stuck to your face from your sweat, red marks ran up your shoulder to your neck, to your ear. </p><p>pushing your hair to an acceptable point, you pulled your skirt down and headed back out. </p><p>eren managed to clean up a lot of things since you were in the bathroom. </p><p>the blinds were fully shut , leaving the sun no time to scream through, the air seemed less heavy and the sweet smell of rose grew like it was being burned. your eyes looked for the origin of the sweet smoke , the smell leading you to the desk. a little stick of incense was stuck  in a plants soil. </p><p>“ you’re into stuff like that?” you asked pointing at the little fired joy. </p><p>“oh yeah, it just brings a lot of peace for me to be honest” his eyes stayed attached to the floor, his hair following with him.</p><p>“y/n do you mind staying with me, just for the night? you don’t have to if you don’t want too” unlike other times eren seemed sincere. his eyes locked with yours, the red of his eyes now gone meaning the always high eren was well gone. </p><p>“sure, i’ll just get clothes from my dorm i don’t really wanna-“</p><p>“take something of mine” he said cutting you off, he made his way to his draws pulling out a pair of his infamous sweatpants and an old t-shirt and handed it to you. </p><p>the fresh scent of linen from his clothes radiated to your scenes. throwing the clothes on, they slightly bagged over due to the height difference but besides that they were perfectly fine. </p><p>soon enough you were back in his embrace. the warmth of his body sitting against you,</p><p>“are you okay with my hands on your waist?” his voice felt like velvet at this point. </p><p>this was a different eren? fuck was it even the eren you knew? it didn’t occur to you that the only times you saw him he was heavily high. </p><p>nodding to his question, it allowed him to properly adjust to your body. he made sure when arm was on your waist keeping you close to him. your body curled up slightly at his touch, your heart beat speeding up by the minute. </p><p>You could smell the scent of vanilla and strawberry radiate off his chest, the feelings of his chest rising and falling- the consistency of his breath slowly pulling you back down to what felt like reality. </p><p>“eren are you okay, you seem down” you asked, the feeling of his heart beat grew on your back. </p><p>“yeah i’m fine, i’m just not high. maybe I’m an addict ” he joked his soft chuckles sinking to a realisation.</p><p>“seriously y/n , don’t ignore me after this. sorry if it’s all weird for you” he spoke, the weight of his words sitting on your shoulder.</p><p>with the steepness of his voice it seemed best not to respond to him, so you didn’t. and assuming you were asleep eren continued talking. </p><p>“i don’t wanna fuck this up, you seem to perfect, hurting you seems like it’ll be a mistake, but what if i do? god i am bad at this, i don’t think i can stand to be where you don’t see me, or care.”</p><p>“ i really hope you feel like this or i will feel like a dickhead,”</p><p>“i promise i won’t mess you about”</p><p>“god what am i saying, it’s like your poison, but not a bad one”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sheeshhh, please tell me some saw the motif of ideas in these last 3 chapters. i highly doubt you guys are analysing like that though, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!  comment if you want… no pressure lol</p><p>tiktok is stableoftheunstable</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. downhill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>house party at hitch’s. what could go wrong ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!! this chapter is quite long (i think) and doesn’t not include any smut in this chapter :( however it does talk about drug abuse/ addiction and changes pov, </p><p> </p><p>playlist for this story <br/>spotify- skylerco<br/>chap 1-3 pov: you like frat boy eren <br/>chap 4: hitch’s house party </p><p>tiktok: stableoftheunstable</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>waking up next to eren that day felt like a dream , his legs intertwined with yours. his arms pulling you closer to his chest, his deep inhales making your head rise and fall at the same pace as his chest. </p><p>your stomach fluttered at his murmurs that made their way to your ear. trying not to wake him you pushed out of his embrace but they only caused him to pull in closer. </p><p>“morning gorgeous” eren stirred, his arms getting looser as he realised how close he was to you. </p><p>everything seemed perfect then. </p><p>sasha stood in front of you, her hair up as usual, an oversized outfit and keys in her hand. </p><p>“ ready to go?” she asked, her eyes glided on her phone, she looked pretty casual no care in the world of what others would think of her casual clothing in a party scene. </p><p>you on the other hand cared a little bit more, the flares of your trousers hung down while your mid-rift was clear. the satin blue colour made your eyes appear a lot more nicer along with the faint white eyeliner and the over use of blush pulling the look together. </p><p>“mhm” you muttered too caught up in other things to pay attention. </p><p>sasha and you made your way into the car to drive to hitch’s house. you loved hitch, she was a simple girl not much to her really, she was the bubbly, friendly girl. who loved having parties, she was like a slave to the public, changing the playlists , supplying the drinks, making sure everyone was okay and much more.  </p><p>“so you and eren huh” sasha asked, her eyes drifting off the road to stare at you instead. </p><p>“what about us? and keep your eyes on the road” you declared. </p><p>your eyes admired the dim lights of the city, the orange tones from the sunset shone while the street lights came on. </p><p>“anything going on there?” sasha smiled, her speed increasing with her little joy </p><p>“i don’t think so..” you replied </p><p>was there something going on? sure there was that thing last week but that wasn’t anything right?  </p><p>gushes of wind poured through the faster sasha drove. the lights of the street setting the scene. </p><p>“that’s not what i heard-“ sasha sung in a teasing manor </p><p>“what did you hear?!” </p><p>sasha’s car began to slow down pulling up on hitch’s drive; ignoring the burning question. the music from hitch’s house smoothed out into the street, the lights from the inside flashing around. </p><p>“connie said that eren was crazy over you, something about poison but good, i don’t know i wasn’t listening” </p><p>hopping out the car, you soon followed; your heart rate slowly increasing at the new information. the pair of you made it to the door that was flooding in and out with people. </p><p>pulling you throughout the house, the usual people stood in the corner. running towards you hitch stood with a bright smile, her sickly sweet scent circulating you. her little green eyes flashing you as they were being highlighted by her little green dress. her honey blonde hair curled up neatly, in a slight side part tucked away revealing the silver of her earring. </p><p>“hey guys!! y/n you look amazing as usual!” she sung while dancing on the spot. her little movements making you smile, “and sasha… you look sasha-y, which is okay!!” she continued sasha replying with a salut back. </p><p>after your interaction with hitch, sasha pulled you throughout the house leading you to connie,jean and  eren. </p><p>“hey beautiful,” reaching out for your hand eren smiled his eyes lowering themselves down and up your body. taking his hand eren spun you around pulling you to his side, his hand snaking it’s way to your waist holding onto the exposed skin made from the gap in your outfit. the warmth of his hand hugging your cold skin sending little tingled down your spine. </p><p>with sasha and connie joking on one side and you and eren mumbling on the other jean stood with a red solo cup in one hand staring off into the distance. </p><p>“you know guys.. you don’t have to rub in the loneliness” jean’s eyes rolled as he shifted his weight in awkwardness. </p><p>“jean… shut up” sasha joked back</p><p>“who taught sasha how to talk back… seriously it’s getting too much” eren argued once again, </p><p>“listen here ken doll with a man bun. don’t tell me what to do” sasha yelled, her words being muffled by whatever food she was eating. </p><p>taken aback by your words you kept your laugh in while eren shifted his attention to you</p><p> “anyway, you thirsty?” eren whispered down to you, his solo cup hanging around your shoulder. nodding against his chest he offered his cup pursing it at your lips. </p><p>the mix of liquor rolled into your mouth , sending a burning sensation down your throat when you swallowed, soon after your face screwed up at the shock of the flavour. before you could pull away you could feel eren tip your head back allowing  more liquid to flow through. </p><p>“that’s a good girl” he whispered down into your ear low enough for only you to hear, pulling away to avoid drawing attention. stomaching the burning liquid you lifted your head back up. </p><p>“ew what is that,” you asked shaking the taste out of your mouth. </p><p>“no clue it’s like 3 different rums mixed together” eren replied mixing the cup before shooting it back. </p><p>“god dude.. is that even save” connie questioned, everyone’s eyes shooting towards eren. </p><p>“probably not , the rum here is 75.5% thats between you and god ” jean said adding in his two cents. </p><p>staring into the distance the party scene unravelled in-front of you: drinking a pouring, music turning up, people’s loose bodies grinding up on each other. the tough beat of the music flowing through the room while the heat of the room grew thick due to people screaming song lyrics, and phone’s constantly recording. </p><p>“i’m gonna be back princess okay?” eren whispered into your ear, removing his arm from you and walking away leaving  you with just jean go talk to. </p><p>shifting in the awkwardness; you looked around the house, door upon doors ran through, it was amazing how hitch could sustain a house like this. your hands knocked on every door lightly tracing them while scrolling through your phone in boredom till it died. </p><p>“fuck” you uttered to yourself, now on a hunt for a charger you walked up stand pushed through on of the spare rooms. </p><p>your eyes scan through a room in the dark cashing you to stumble looking for a switch, turning it on it revealed people in the room. </p><p>“oh sorry-“ you said taking in the scene. </p><p>with your eyes adjusting to the new light, in front of you eren had his hand wrapped up against some girls neck. her blond locks flowing down her back with her fair skin being highlighted by the light. her head was buried in his chest causing her slight breathy moans to muffle. </p><p>“eren?!”</p><p>with your eyes still on the scene, an empty pit curated in your stomach. your eyes aligned with eren while his head shot up with his name being called. </p><p>“y/n i-“ he uttered removing herself from the girls neck. </p><p>slamming the door in disbelief your eyes slightly teared but you couldn’t direct why. </p><p>“y/n are you okay?” connie asked while you ran past him, his voice showing nothing but concern. “okay air me then,” pure sarcasm showing through. with eren also running past connie, connie was left to connect all the dots. </p><p>“oh fuck- SASHA WE HAVE A CODE 0” he yelled out, </p><p>“code ZERO??, oh god” sasha replied looking back at him </p><p>“what’s a code zero?” jean asked looking at the pair of them. </p><p>“someone is about to get fucked over…”connie and sasha sang in unison. </p><p>making your way to the empty bathroom you allowed the tears to flow. </p><p>what the actual fuck? what were you supposed to feel: angry? sad? annoyed? okay? either it wasn’t okay. you watched as draps of mascara fell from you eyes in the mirror. did he mean nothing he said? </p><p>your tears burned your eyes while they rolled down your cheek, incoherent sobs left your mouth while you rested your arm down on the table, your head following. </p><p>“nope not today” you stated pulling your head up, running the tap you wiped the remaining mascara away from your cheek.<br/>
“no way in hell am i crying over a guy who i’m not even with” you mumbled reapplying the mascara. </p><p>dusting yourself off, a knock occurred at the door. </p><p>“just a minute-“</p><p>ignoring your plea to wait, the person on the others side pushed through. </p><p>“y/n are you okay..” eren asked closing the door behind him </p><p>your eyes darted at his voice: his clothes thrown back on, his hair messed about- strands hanging out of his bun. the slight tan complexion of his skin was still red from whatever went on. </p><p>“of course, why wouldn’t i be” you deadpanned towards him. </p><p>“keep the attitude to a minimum. “ he snapped back, his eyes looking around the counter, mascara filled tissue laid on the counter along with your bag that laid open  with the makeup you were replying- an awkward silence growing. </p><p>“was all that shit lies? you spatted out breaking the awkward silence grew higher in the bathroom. feelings intensifying while eren peered down at you with barley any care. </p><p>“god what the fuck are you on, coke!?” you yelled once again knocking his chest back into the wall, his body following. </p><p>“oh my fucking god, SPEAK YOU DICKHEAD” with your own blood pressure rising, a slight pounding in your head started from the screaming music from outside and from the sheer hurt that grew while you spoke to him. </p><p>eren looked you down  and just cocked an eyebrow up. his stance was wide while he placed his foot on the wall, </p><p>“why are you tripping, we aren’t even together?”</p><p>“oh i’m sorry so all the ‘i really hope you feel like this’ ‘i promise i won’t mess you about’ was lies?” </p><p>with your constant use of air quotes eren looked down on you one again- eyes widening at the familiar feeling of the words. </p><p>“yes i heard all that shit dumbass, gosh of course why would i believe a fucking addict” </p><p>“what- are you using that shit against me? what the hell is that suppose to mean” the impact of your words hitting him hard, eren couldn’t help but scoff at you, loosing his respect for you at the second. </p><p>eren looked hurt. there was no lie in that, you couldn’t even sit and deny he was sincere. but did you feel bad? no. not a single feeling of empathy or sympathy ran in your veins. stone cold hurt and anger looked down on you. almost like shame. but for the sake of him, you plastered on an apologetic face. but you didn’t really mean it, he hurt you so you’ll hurt him. he’s right, you are poison and not the good kind. </p><p>“i’m sorry, i didn’t mean that-“ </p><p>“no leave me the hell alone” eren stormed out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him. </p><p>a waft of regret washed over your body,</p><p>“it’s a bit too late to feel sorry now” you said to yourself. </p><p>looking in the bathroom mirror you admired the monster you’ve become.<br/>
why the fuck did you say that. </p><p>looking into your own eyes in the mirror you couldn’t seem to keep it, you felt bad? honestly with your pride gone you felt awful. </p><p>“oh god, are you having guy trouble? eren didn’t seem like a happy bunny when he left here” hitch said, her little frame looked in the mirror with you, all of her words shared a little skip in itself. “and you look like shit… did you two fuck in my bathroom? i hope not.” she continued as she pushed through the bathroom doors </p><p>“no hitch, i didn’t fuck eren in your bathroom- why would i” you asked, putting back on a happy face. </p><p>a smile came back on as you reapplied lipgloss and a few strokes of mascara over your already heavily coated lashes</p><p>“i don’t know, he speaks so highly of you. i wouldn’t put it past eren to fuck in a bathroom” hitch giggled, adjusting her dress and ruffling her hair up in the mirror. </p><p>oh god she’s making it worse.<br/>
you thought to yourself. the overwhelming shadow of guilt growing. a cloud of enforceable sorrow grew over your head while the image of eren’s hurt face plastered in your head. </p><p>“oo! can i borrow that lipgloss sweetheart?” hitch asked reaching for the one on the counter. </p><p>“knock yourself out,” you murmured. </p><p>all you could think about was what you said and it didn’t help with hitch’s constant nattering in the background. everything hitch said seemed to be what he said, which is understandable as most words are in the human dictionary but you really couldn’t focus on how you felt with hitch’s coherent babble. </p><p>“thanks doll!” her lips shined while she looked in the mirror. if all else failed you could just turn to women. it was irrational but doable. </p><p>“listen y/n men come and go, i doubt eren will go though, he’s like… a fiend when he has feelings, i wouldn’t know i’m not into guys like that” all throughout hitch sprayed a little too much of whatever perfume fit in her bag </p><p>“hitch.. you’re gay?” </p><p>the day just keeps on adding more questions for you, however this one wasn’t the hardest. </p><p>“yeah? men ain’t shit. they are good fucks though” hitch said stern looking at you,</p><p>“… touché” </p><p>“anyway mwah see you later beaut!!”</p><p>and just like that… she was gone. </p><p>“thank god that’s over” you let your head rest on the sink while you debated your next move. </p><p>“why am i thinking about my next move? am i crazy? i am crazy” you thought to yourself. </p><p>the air felt thick with sorrow, pain and the sickly sweet smell off whatever hitch sprayed. just a few days ago you were in this guys close embrace, now he doesn’t even want anything to do with you. </p><p>taking one last look in the mirror sighing, you took your bag from the counter and threw on a shallow game face. </p><p>after leaving the bathroom and getting lost in the crowd, your body followed song with music, adrenaline ran through your veins as your hips swayed with the beat. the air was thick and heavy with a mix weed and oddly eucalyptus. your feet shifted trying to unstick your shoes from the already sticky floor,  the music from within poured out onto the lawn in awkwardly lazy beats. </p><p>You could feel the heat cling to your skin from bodies moving on the dance floor, and people stumbled past you with drinks in their hands, the smell of brown and white liquor spiked your senses. </p><p>too focused on the music, someone had crawled up behind you, their hands engulfed on your waist pushing them side to side. unknowingly you rested your head on their chest, your arm wrapped up at their neck your body moving up and down against them. your hands played with their hair while their hands snaked their way higher. </p><p>with no clue who was up against you, they removed your hands from their hair and twirled you around to face them. following their directions your eyes aligned with theirs. </p><p>“hey” they guy spoke, in the dim of the light his icy blue eyes looked into yours. his lean, frame was pushed into yours by people from behind.</p><p>his features appeared slightly angelic,the skin of his cheeks flushed pink while he looked at you, his lips curled up into a little smile. you couldn’t help but admire the fairness of his skin while his slender fingers pulled your waist into him.</p><p>“hey handsome” you smiled back, </p><p>oddly enough you weren’t too fussed about his hold on you. but it felt wrong, you weren’t committed to eren but you couldn’t slip him out of your mind. </p><p>“i’m armin, what’s your name pretty?” he asked, his eyes dropped lovingly while he looked slightly down on you. </p><p>“i’m y/n” </p><p>his hands removed themselves from your waist and instead awkwardly placed them on his neck. </p><p>thinking of your next move, your fingers ran up the loose material of his shirt up to his face, your index finger hitting his nose his eyes following. </p><p>☆ eren’s pov: </p><p>what is she doing? you thought. </p><p>y/n body floated with the music against a shallow figure, her ass pressing on his crotch while she danced up and down, her hands up in his hair tugging at it the same way she tugged yours. </p><p>“is that armin?” you mumbled looking forward. you and armin went way back, friends since they were young. even though they went to different universities pursuing totally different dreams. armin was an english major while eren focused on business and law. armin and you were so close they even had matching dagger tattoos on their forearm. </p><p> you watch in annoyance while armin crawled his arms down your body, the clutch he kept on your waist pulling you close to his body the smirk on armin’s face while he had a girl all on him practically get hard. </p><p>your heart was speeding up second by second in heartbreak, watching his friend pushing up on his not so girl.</p><p>but could he be mad? he fucked you over just a few seconds ago, but your words stung him, continuously hearing the ringing of addict. </p><p>peeling his eyes off the scene with armin he walked back into a back room.  </p><p>“eren you wanna take a line?” a guy asked, powdered white lines aligned in pairs on the table. </p><p>looking down on the table, eren inhaled before replying your words </p><p>‘what are you on coke?’</p><p>“i wasn’t before but i am now” he murmured before holding his nose sniffing the line straight. his head felt lighter causing him to stumble slightly. </p><p>eren lounged back into a chair letting the effects take over, waiting for the pure adrenaline to draw over him. settling his eyes in the closed room all he could think about was you. the way you fucked him over with your words and his best friend, the hurt in his chest annoying him. the fact he actually had feelings for you yet got with a different girl. </p><p>☆ end of eren’s pov</p><p>“i wanna get to know you pretty girl, let’s go somewhere” the fair skin boy yelled, his  hands brushing your face. </p><p>as much as you wanted to talk to this guy and move on you couldn’t, what was eren up to? was he that mad? it wasn’t your issue was it?</p><p>“take me away pretty boy” you said back to armin slightly giggling with your head pounding. </p><p>this wasn’t wrong right? your intentions were pure, eren couldn’t expect you to stay loyal when he wasn’t. taking your hand in his armin pulled you out of hitch’s house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys!! i hope this chapter was okay for you guys- and wasn’t too harsh. and despite the ending this is still an eren x reader fic!!</p><p>tiktok is stableoftheunstable for updates!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>